Walking
by MayoParfait
Summary: Allen Walker never stopped walking. Even after the Holy War,he never stopped. Now,after so many years,he had decided to settle one of Cross's debt which was seriously a major pain in the arse. Allen had prepared himself for the worst,but this was just mind-blowing for him. With familiar faces popping out almost everywhere,poor Allen doesn't know what to do.


_'How in the bloody world did I get myself into this mess?'._

 _'I don't think I've done anything to deserve this.. I'm pretty sure I didn't murder or commit any horrid crimes in my past life. Okay,maybe some crimes but it wasn't that big of a deal. So why,pray tell,am I stuck in a well furnished room and cleaning the goddamn floor?!'._

To say that Allen is eye-catching was an understatement. He stood out like a sore thumb. With snowy,white hair and the scar marred on the left side of his face,it would be hard not to. Anymore of the stares,and Allen is positive he would throw himself out a nearby window. And he didn't care about the outcome.

It was bad enough that the workers are the ones staring at him. He didn't want to think what it will be like if one of the royalties were to do that. He'd probably die on the spot.

One would think he's a shady guy,due to his appearance,but he could say he isn't. In fact,he was a gentleman with a secret he couldn't afford to tell anyone.

Despite his young looking age,he was in fact a lot older than he looks. Like,a lot more. Probably a couple hundreds, he couldn't quite remember. People always took him lightly,thinking he was a child and all but the truth is not what it seems.

Allen Walker,has lived for a long time. Too long,in fact,for a human. Well,he wasn't really a human to say. He was a past soldier,who had participated in a bloody war,also known as the Holy War. He was an Exorcist,who fought against the Millennium Earl and had saved the world. But great accomplishments comes with a great price. With the cost of his friends' life,they had won but had left Allen all alone in this cruel world.

Allen wasn't all alone to say,he still had Neah and Crown Clown,but he missed the company of his friends. Ones who can talk to him,hug him and comfort him when he's feeling down but they weren't here anymore.

But looking on the bright side,Neah and Allen had come into a mutual understanding and was on good terms. Neah had also got what he wanted by killing the Earl,making him and Allen become the Earl instead. Thus,making them immortal. And his friends were on a better side of the world too. Finally being able to rest in peace,is what Allen wishes for them. Even when it means Allen was to be alone forever.

Over the years,Allen had matured. He had seen both the ugly and the beautiful sides of the world and was disgusted. The children and the poor in the streets makes his heart wrench in pain while the rich do whatever they wants make him loathe mankind even more. How could one be so selfish?

 _"They are humans,after all"_ ,was what Neah would always say. Allen found himself agreeing.

One thing Allen couldn't keep his mind off was what in the world had happened to Apocryphos. He had suddenly vanish and was never to be seen again. But Allen had a tingling feeling that the independant Innocence was lurking in the dark and would once again show up. As creepy as that sounds,Allen was glad that he doesn't have him breathing down his neck,even if it was only for a little while.

The Noahs were confirmed by Allen to be never seen again. Allen had personally destroyed their inner Noahs,so that the human self of them could live and maybe even reincarnate. The only knowing Noah he knew that was alive was Neah,or he could say himself. He had seen Wisely and some others walking around every once in a while but Allen was a 100% sure that they were not Noahs anymore and couldn't remember a single thing from the past.

Until the end of the war,they,both the Noahs and Exorcists,have not found the Heart yet. The only leading clue they had was Apocryphos but now that he's gone,they were back at square one. Eventually,both sides have given up and the war ended in the Exorcists' favour.

The Noahs were gone. The Akumas were gone. The Black Order was gone. The Holy War was over. And his friends were gone.

But he can't stop now. Allen,until now,had remember his promise to Mana.

No matter what,don't stop. Never stop walking.

Although there were no Akumas anymore,Allen had still live on for the sake of humans. He had hope that maybe they would one day see the ugly truth and maybe change for the better. And he was still hoping for that. But for now,he hasn't seen any improvement. Time would tell,they say. Wasn't a couple hundreds of years enough? Clearly not.

Once,the Ark had been used as a device to transport things or to get to a certain place faster,but now,it was used by a certain someone who had been lonely and could only find comfortness in said place. Just like the old times,the Ark was forgotten and was treated as a myth by all except for Allen. Allen was quite relieve,since he didn't want anybody to missuse it again. He doesn't plan on giving the liscence to anyone and probably never will.

* * *

The one person that got Allen into this predicament would be none other than his master,General Cross Marian. It seems that even after death,said man wouldn't let Allen escape from his tortures by asking him to pay off his debts. In this case,he had owed the Queen of wherever this place is an insanely large amount of money. How Cross managed to do that,Allen would never know.

Right now,said boy is scrubbing the floor with such force which left markings on the poor floor while colourful strings of curses escaped from his mouth.

He needed to get this place cleaned faster. Apparently,some princes and princesses from other places would be coming here,but Allen could care less. The faster he got his work done,the faster he could leave and continue life.

 _"Woah,woah. Calm down,nephew. You're going to destroy the floor there. Wouldn't that be bad for you?"_ ,Neah told Allen with a soft voice which was followed by a light chuckle. Allen sighed tiredly.

"I know..but it's just so frustrating! Damn that Master of mine..".

 _"Haha~ That's good and all,but you might want to lower down your voice. Others can't hear me,but they can hear you"._

"Oh,you're right..",Allen muttered softly.

 _"Looks like someone's coming.."._

Allen nodded in agreement and inspected the floor. It was...not in a good state. With a sigh,Allen hummed a tune softly and noted that the scarred floor was starting to return to it's original condition.

 _'I'm sorry for using your powers for this,uncle..'._

 _"It's okay,nephew. And by the way,it's **our** power. Not mine only"._

Allen merely kept quiet as he waited for whoever was outside to come in.

"Ah! I've see you have finish your job magnificently. Now,I know you're new here,like really new,but your presence is required to serve the princes and princesses later on",an elderly woman,whom Allen assumed is the head of the maids and whatnot,informed.

Allen could not help but gape in disbelief upon hearing what the woman had told him.

"E-Excuse me but what? I was told that I was only needed to clean this room and a bunch of others. I was not informed of this".

"Yes..I know,but we are currently short on staff and this is very,very important. Please,young man. This may even clear up all the debts Cross Marian owes the Queen".

Allen stayed quiet for awhile.

 _'Uncle! What should I do?!'._

 _"Calm down,nephew.. Well,it's just serving a bunch of big-shots,right? It should be easy"._

 _'I'm not sure.. Nothing is ever easy for me..'._

 _"Well,you better make your choice already,nephew. You're leaving her hanging"._

"Uhm.. Just serving right? Nothing else?".

The elder woman nodded curtly as her face was void from any expressions. But Allen knew better. All the years of wearing a mask enables him to see through one. Not to be bragging or anything,but if there was anyone who could wear the mask professionally and not get caught,that would be Allen.

 _'I...can't turn her down!'._

 _"Sigh.. You're just too soft,nephew"._

Allen let a small smile grace his lips as he said,"I'll do it. But after that,I'll be going. Would that be okay with you?".

The eyes of the woman lit up and Allen's smile softened upon seeing that. "Yes,thank you very much. May God bless you".

Allen's smile became strained. Neah,who had felt his nephew's sudden change,comforted him by changing the topic.

"Do I need to do anything?".

"Yes,you should change into something more appropriate. I have already gotten your clothes ready. Just head to the bathroom at the end of the hall,and you'll find it there".

Allen felt slightly duped as the woman sounds as if she had already planned for this all along.

* * *

When Allen had reached the bathroom,he saw a pile of neatly folded clothes near the sink. With a sigh,he got closer to the clothings and started to change.

Once he was done,he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a white dress shirt and a black coat. His pants were black and his shoes were too. And don't forget the gloves. There was no way Allen would go out with his hands exposed to the entire world to see. The outfit was quite simple,but just the way Allen likes it.

He then eyed the final attire,which he has yet to wear,with discomfort. Allen does not like to wear ties. It was restricting and did not bode well with him. So he opted to tie the usual red ribbon in place of the tie instead. He smiled fondly at the ribbon,as it was given to him by Mana. It was a miracle that it managed to last until now,even after all the fights.

After giving himself one last check,he got out from the room and released a sigh.

"Here goes nothing..".

* * *

"Allen! Finally,you're here. Our guests arrived earlier than planned,but I'm glad to see you're ready. Well then,what are you waiting for? Get to work!".

Allen walked to the dining room and prepared all the dishes and utensiles. Said boy was this close to eating the wonderfully prepared food but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to get into more troubles than he had already did.

He heard footsteps approaching and immediately stood at a nearby corner. He bowed elegantly,once the door had opened.

"Welcome",Allen said without looking up. He heard a hum of approval but couldn't care less. He really wanted to get this over with. Being around people with high social status never sat well with him,but just this once,he would stay quiet and obidient.

"Woah! The food looks delicious!".

Upon hearing that,Allen couldn't help but feel his stomach churn uncomfortably.

 _'No.. I must be dreaming..'._

Half of Allen wanted to get up from his bow and see who was speaking,but the other half just wants to run away and never look back.

"Hey,were you the one who cooked these?".

Allen's eyes widened and really felt uncomfortable. To say that his stomach was filled with butterfiles was an understatement. Instead of butterflies,a dragon on rampage would probably describe what Allen was currently feeling best.

Reluctantly,he brought his head up and couldn't contain his shock upon seeing a familiar face.

"...Lavi..".

* * *

 **And here's the first chapter! Was it okay? I hope it was. I apologise in advance for any errors made. I know I still have some other fanfics I haven't updated,but I was just so tempted to write this one. I would get back to it soon. And would anyone suggest a video of -Man? Maybe a MMD or an AMV? Thank you!~**


End file.
